Do Retell
by xwaffleszimx
Summary: The nightmare begins...where the story falls into place that its easily to see...they were simply meant to be...
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** _I for one donot own "The Nightmare Before Christmas" (though I wish ;). But I do hope everyone of you guys and girls enjoy this fanfic for I have never done a TNBC fanfic before and that it is my first time posting up a story here. Also I just wanted to say some parts in the story is abit different because I decided it would be more interesting to add new things. But please review and tell me what you think if I should consider of continuing it or not. Thank you and enjoy!_

**----------**

_The night was filled with pure darkness and the moon was as yellow and bright as the stars beyond the sky._

_For tonight was the night where all the little trick o' treaters pull off their tricks up their selves._

_The wolves howl loud and clear upon the tall hill giving up a sign that the ol' famous Pumpkin King has arrived._

_Everyone shouted with glee, singing their songs frightening the night, dancing like fire of rage._

_"Oh I am so excited!" one of the wicked witches exclaimed, "Jack is just so amazing!"_

_"You got that right! Hes to die for!" the other wicked witch said._

_Jack Skellington was amazing, though he was the head staff of the fesitival community._

_Jack was tall and skinny, was quiet smart and friendly, but there seems to be something big missing from a part of his life._

_The ol' pumpkin king swallowed the blazzing fire down his throat being burned inside his fiery soul, he danced and twirled making the Halloween citizens gasp._

_He suddenly dived right through the old light green moist water and slowly came up gracefully, opening his eyes as though he has just been awaken from the dead._

_Everyone claped and cheer as they usually do as Jack took great deep bows._

_"Oh Jack that was brilliant! Just brilliant!"_

_"Of course he is brilliant you old hag, for he knows how to make such wounds sputter fresh blood!"_

_Jack's eyes twitched, "uh...thank you...uh...j-just thank you...I am greatful...very greatful..."_

_Jack slowly backed away from the crowd huddling him up but suddenly the Mayors voice shouted out "We still have prizes to do everyone!"_

_The Halloween citizens gasp and turned around quickly heading towards to the great prizes of "best vampire to suck the most blood" or whatnots._

_Jack quickly scurry off and hid behide a wall, making a relief sound as he wipe the sweat from his forehead, he continue walking and heared the band play the awful music that they share._

Jack just tossed a coin inside.

_"Great job Bonny"_

_Jack goaned and moaned as he made his way up to the top of the hill, away from the others._

**----------**

_Sally was breathing heavily as she was just done running away from her Dr. Frinklestein._

_She hold her teared off arm and took deep breathes before moving on but suddenly she heared the graveyard gates open slowly making a loud creaky sound._

_Quickly she hid behide a grave stone and looked up to see it was Jack! _

_"Jack..." Sally whispered._

_Jack walked along the unwinding path and patted his knee lightly by Zero's grave making him re-awaken._

_Zero barked with joy, his tounge hanged out, twirling around._

_"Oh Zero...I feel as though I am missing...missing something so strong and great...I feel as though I have been repeating the same old rountines during theses Halloween Festivials...is it wrong to do so?"_

_Jack looked down at the ground with misery and sorrow for he did not know what to do next._

_Sally just held her breath pressing her body lightly agaisnt the grave stone, "Oh Jack...I know what you mean..."_

_Jack glanced up quickly looking around the grave yard, "Who said that! Whos there?"_

_Sally's eyes widden as she just noticed she said that too loud, she bit her bottom lip softly._

_She tried to speak up but she just then also noticed it wasn't easy talking to Jack, her feelings for him just always seem to get in the way._

_Jack blinked a couple of times and looked around abit more, "Hello? Are you there?"_

_"Come on Sally, say something!" Sally can hear inside her brain repeatedly repeat that over and over. _

_She swallowed her spit very hardly that it seems she just swallowed a rock down her throat._

_Sally tighten her grip on the moist ground digging her long pointy finger nails deeply, her lips were so dry that it cracked, she then again took deep breaths and closed her eyes getting ready to speak up._

_Jack just scratched his head with a stupid look upon his face but he continued walking down the path into the dark gloomy forest with Zero right behide him._

_Sally strucked up fastly opening her eyes and turning around to face him but before she can do or say anything to Jack he was already gone._


	2. Whats This

**Author's Note:** _Thank you to everyone who gave reviews to my story, now things will get more heated up between Jack and Sally in chapter 3, I hope since I'm trying to plan out a descriptive romantic scene that is almost the same but quite different. Hehehe...sounds interesting eh? Of course when your re-telling a story its almost the same but there is going to be some surprising twists that will occur soon, so keep in touch and keep reviewing. Thank you and enjoy!_

**----------**

_Sally stood there silent all alone in the grave yard hoping Jack would come back for any paticular reason._

_The wind blew through her red rag doll hair, senting a spine tingly chill down her back._

_She let out a soft sighed of passion as she was still waiting for the Pumpkin King...her Pumpkin King...the Pumpkin King she longed for his touch to caress her hair._

_There was still no sign of Jack anywhere._

_"Is this...how it feels...to be...alone?" Sally asked herself._

**----------**

_Jack walked slowly moaning and rubbing his forehead in disappointment._

_Zero just let out a tiny bark wagging his ghostly tail of joy wanting to play with his master._

_"No Zero...I don't feel like playing at the moment."_

_The little ghostly dog didn't take no as an answer but to continue barking._

_"Fine fine..." Jack dugged deep inside his vest and took out a piece of bone from his body and chucked the bone at a tree._

_Zero quickly dashed for the bone using his bright red like nose to guide him to it rather than sniffing his way out._

_Deeper and deeper Jack walked through the dark gloomy forest but suddenly stop._

_He stood there with his eyes widden and his mouth droped. He couldn't believed his eyes but to find 4 or 5 brightly colored doors shaped like a heart, a bunny, or even a turkey._

_But it seemed the door shaped like a tree with very vivid colors around, bright as the yellow moon itself at night, caught Jack's full attention._

_He carefully took three long steps towards the door and slowly, hesitating, with fear and wonderment, turning the door knob._

_Jack felt as though all his feelings inside him was mingling with each other, being mixed of excitment on whats beyond this door or fear, fearing it maybe a dark trap to trap foolish creatures into another demension._

_The door with the bright vivid colors open up slowly making a creaky sound of long nails being scratched along a chalkboard._

_Jack blinked a couple of times and stook his head inside the door but it was pitch black._

_Nothing seemed to be inside._

_He pulled his head back and scratched his forehead again, "hmm..."_

_Jack shrugged as Zero made a whimper sound of wondering whats wrong. _

_Suddenly a light chill of frost surrounded Jack and closely drawn him inside, the door then closed as Jack fell into a mix of bright shades of blue and snowflakes drifting around._

_"whoaaaaaaaa!"_

_With a loud thump he landed right into a pile of snow, snow?_

_Jack open his eyes slowly and sitting up, rubbing his eyes, his eyes widden up again seeing more bright rainbow light vivid colors around a small little town._

_"Whats this?"_

_He leaned over for abit of a better look and suddenly his bonny hand slump inside the snow. He carefully picked up his hand seeing a large round rigid ball of snow on the palm of his hand._

_Jack examine the cold icey ball and took a small bite, tasting something so soothing and fresh like minty breath mints._

_He grinned, then stand up walking towards the town, suddenly tripping and falling with style, his head was spinning._

**----------**

_"Do dooo dooo too la la la" the Mayor hummed a little tune in his head with joy._

_The mayor smiled brightly as he waved to the old band standing right by the gates of Jack's house._

_He scurried off up to Jack's house and ring his door bell, still humming the old tune, again he ringed the doorbell and wait._

_"Oh Jack! I have next years Halloween festivial plans!"_

_"Jack isn't home yet, we haven't seen him since last night" one of the band players responded._

_The mayor's face suddenly spun in circles and BAM his white paled face was upon him, "Oh Jack! I cannot go on with theses plans without you I need you! whoa-"_

_He then accidently sliped off the stairs and came rolling and tumbling after, landing on the stone ground with a loud thump!_

_"oh...urgh..my head..." the mayor groaned in pain._

**----------**

_Sitting in the corner of the old rusty dirty kitchen alone, Sally hold her knees close to her chest with her eyes closed tightly._

_"Oh why...why couldn't I just...talk to...Jack?"_

_"SALLY!" Dr. Frinklestein_ _yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice threw off the silence, "That foolish girl..."_

_Sally quickly stood up and hid the old lavender herbs in a small tainted little jar then she spun around to face Dr. Frinklestein who was waiting impatiently by the stair case for her full attention on him._

_"Ah, you came back my dear...looking for this?" Dr. Frinklestein held part of her arm that she let loose awhile back to escape his grasp. _

_"Yes, I had to..." Sally replied softly._

_"Then come on up my dear..."_

_She took a deep sighed and slowly she walked up the stair case with Dr. Frinklestein behide her making sure she doesn't escape again._

_Sally appoarched the opperating table and laid down gracefully being straped up tightly._

_Dr. Frinklestein searched around the room carefully for a thread and a little needle ready to stitch Sally's arm back together, "Your such a foolish girl I told you, you weren't ready for such excitment!"_

_"B-but"_

_"I wished for once you wouldn't poisin me with your silly soups fulled of mystic potions for the second time!" Dr. Frinklestein said as he stuck the small little needle through her skin and started stitching her up._

_"Actually three..." Sally quietly corrected him._

_"I CREATED YOU...with my own two bare hands and for once I wished you would assist me!"_

_"I can't help it...I'm worthless! Why can't you just create someone new and better?"_

_With that Dr. Frinklestein stared at Sally with a evil glare and finished the thread up with a single snap of his teeth, "It takes patients my girl...soon all of this non-sense will end..."_

**----------**

_"Urgh...my head still hurts..." the mayor groaned abit louder._

_Everyone in Halloween town gathered around the old wear down car and joined in the mayor's moaning and groaning._

_"We searched everywhere...but still no sign of Jack." one of the Halloween citizens spoke._

_Suddenly a tiny bark appeared getting closer and louder._

_"Eh? Hear that?" the old little green witch asked as she took off her hat and listen closely._

_"What?"_

_"Shhhh...It sounds like..."_

_"ZERO!" everyone in Halloween town shouted, everyone turned their heads and focused through the opening to see a rather large snowing mobile appear out of nowhere with Jack!_

_"EVERYONE! Jack has returned!" the mayors faced spun right back to his bright cheery face and jumped off the roof of the old rusty car and dashed towards the Pumpkin King._

_All the Halloween Town citizens again shouted with glee and surrounded the old bonny Pumpkin King, surprised to see such a thing he is driving upon with a large white rag bag filled with mysteries.._

_"Whats this Jack?" the mayor asked with curosity._

_Jack suddenly stoped driving and quickly strucked up, jumping right out of the mobile and facing the crowd with pride and power, "I will explain everything when we schedule a town meeting!"_

_"But when!"_

_"NOW!"_


End file.
